The Fairy Named Son
by KIRO-SON
Summary: After the fight with Frieza Goku gets off of namek and goes to earthland
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys sorry A lot of stuff has happen I got a job and now getting ready for school so... yea I'm making this new story With Dbz and Fairy tail no pairing yet. I'm not the best at it so... yea**

Here Starts a new story with a new hero who has just defeat the evil tyrant named frieza emperor of most of the known universe in his new Super Saiyan transformations. Flying off planet namek with one of the Ginyu force's space pod before the planet is about to blow.

"Oh wow I think I need some rest." Goku said before he passed out in the pod talking him somewhere far far away.

*Fairy Tail Guild*

Today in Fairy tail is a normal day the sun is shining out bright, jobs coming in and out,Guild Master Makarov is getting over the fact that he and a lot of others were stuck in the form of Lacrima waiting to be saved by Natsu and the others by drinking beer and looking at cute new guild mates. Soon the guild went into a all of brow fists,beer, and even people flying ever were in the guild hall.

"HEY GILDARTS COME FIGHT ME!" A person with pink and white scarf around his neck with a blue talking cat with him walking over to Gildarts.

"FIRE DRAGON IRON FIst..." Natsu said before Gildarts one shotted him into the ground where he landed there unconscious

"Maybe next time Natsu" Gildarts said to Natsu

"Wow Natsu you got your butt handed to you again" The flying cat named happy said to his best friend who was getting right back up after the smacked down he took.

"I'll get you next time just wait" Natsu said angry he lost like aways.

"Idiot" Gray said wearing no close but his underwear

"WHAT YOU JUST CALL ME ICE PRINCESS!" Natsu yelled at Gray

"YOU WANT TO GO FLAME BRAIN!" Gray

"Both of you thats enough" Erza said in annoyest slamming their heads together

"OW" Both yelled on the floor hurt.

"We are in the guild and I want both of you to act civilized got it you two?" Erza said in a cold voice.

"AYE SIR!" They both said together

"By the way where's Lucy i haven't seen her all day" Erza said to the other two.

"She said she was going on a job by herself today" Gray said.

"Ah I see" Erza said

Just then a flash of light came down on the guild hall crashing through the top coming down on Gildarts head braking a what look like pod making some guy fall out of the now broken pod with cuts and a lot of blood coming out from every side of his body.

"Lo...looks like i made it..."Before the man passed out in the floor.

The master walked ever to him and said to the others to bring him in and help him.

"Yes Master!" Erza said

"Who the heck is it?" Natsu said

"Like how the hell will we know stop asking stupid questions flame brain" Gray said

"YOU WANT TO GO!" Natsu said.

"BEEN WAITING ALL DAY TO KICK YOU ASS!" Gray said

"KNOCK IT OFF YOU TWO AND TAKE HIM IN A ROOM I'LL GET WENDY" Erza said

"AYE SIR!" They both said taking him to one of the guild rooms.

*In One Of The Guild Rooms*

It has been three days "The man's wounds have been mostly all healed the rest will be healed in two or one days now."The little sky dragon slayer wendy said to his friends.

"Good job Wendy." Erza said

"Yea" Gray said.

"Thanks guys but some of the work was not me some how he heals more fast the the normal person." Wendy said in a shy voice.

"Who cares I can't wait to fight him hehehe." Natsu said.

Soon they all heard a voice in the room

"Ah what happen my head hurts." Goku said

"He's awake!" Wendy said in a shocking tone

"Oh hey you most be the people who saved me nice to meet you my name is Son Goku" Giving each one of them the famous son grin

 **There first chapter is done hope you like it I'm trying to do better with my writing and stuff Hope to see you all again**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello I'm back for chapter two chapter Three will be up This Wednesday K**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Gt, Dragon Ball Super and Fairy Tail**

 **Talking** "Hello "

 **Thought** 'Hmmm'

 **-Chapter Two-**

"Hello my name is Son Goku." Giving each one of them his famous son grin.

"So you're awake good me and my comrades would like to know what to you and where you came from crashing on are guild." Erza said.

"Oh ok well I come from Earth." Goku said

"You mean Earthland."Gray said

"No I come from Earth a different planet called Earth." Goku said like it was no big deal.

"How can we believe that you come from a different planet only a idiot would believe some crap like tha..." Before Gray could finished Natsu started to yell.

"OH WOW YOU MEAN LIKE SPACE THAT MEANS YOU'RE REALLY POWER FULL LETS FIGHT COME ON!" Natsu yelled at goku and started to punch the air.

"I rest my case." Gray said

"WHAT YOU SAY STRIPPER!" Natsu yelled.

"I SAID YOUR A IDIOT!" Gray yelled back.

"Both of you stop Erza now then we would like to know where or how Goku got here and no fighting in the guild hall how many times have I told you too." Erza said in a cold voice smaking both of them to the ground.

"Aye.. sir." They both said in a weak voice on the ground.

"Now go on goku I for one would like to know more of where you come from." Erza said.

'Oh man she's just like chi-chi better answer fast.' Goku thought with a cold sweat coming from his head.

"Ummm well miss I got here from a planted that was about to blow up in a space pod." Said in a normal everyday voice.

"You got to be shi.." Before Gray could say anything else Natsu yelled to his best friend/talking cat.

"COOL THAT MEANS I CAN TO OUTER SPACE TOO RIGHT LITTLE BUDDY?" Natsu yelled

"Aye sir" Happy said putting his paw in the air

'Oh wow another talking flying cat looks kinda like Puar.' Goku thought.

"Well then Goku let us tell you about Earthland sense you don't know much about this world and you might be staying here longer." Erza said.

"What the crap Erza you can't believe what he is saying outer space?" Gray said.

"Well Gray we did go to another world we someone that looked like us so why can't we believe in alien from outer space?" Wendy said in a shy tone.

"Yes wendy is right about that." Erza said.

"By the way who was the one who healed me I feel good as new!" Goku said to the others.

"That would be Wendy right here she knows sky dragon slayer magic and can heal most illnesses and wounds" Charal said.

"Oh wow so this little girl healed me?" Putting his hand on her head "Thanks for helping me Wendy!" Goku said giving her his son grin.

"Umm well it was nothing you mostly healed yourself I did nothing." Wendy said.

"Don't be so hard on yourself you're like my son thinking everything he does is his fault you know you helped me and that's all that matters." Goku said to Wendy.

"Umm thank you Goku" Said Wendy in a happy tone.

"No problem now let me tell you how I got here." Goku said.

*After goku tell's them about Frieza and they tell him about Earthland*

"So that everything by the way my name is Erza Scarlet use Requip magic." Erza said.

"My name is Gray Fullbuster I use Ice make magic Nice to meet you." Gray said taking off his pants.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel Fire Dragon Slayer magic nice to meet you Goku." Natsu said Putting his fist on fire.

"Um you already know me my name is Wendy Marvell I use Sky Dragon Slayer magic." Wendy said.

"I'm Carla I use flying making." Carla said.

"And I'm Happy I'm a cat I also use flying magic and I also love fish!" Happy said in a proud voice.

"Well Fairy tail seems like a good place to live I think I will join" Goku said.

"After joining the guild Goku lets fight!" Natsu said.

"Your on Natsu!" Goku said.

Soon after Goku,Wendy,Natsu,Erza, and Gray all went down stairs to look for the master so Goku could join. They lost Gray and Natsu due to the fact that a chair went flying and hit them and got both of them in a fight in the guild. Then there was Erza who they lost due to her looking at some new cakes the guild had then Carla due to the fact she wanted to run away from Happy so it was just Wendy and Goku left and they ment with a girl who had white hair.

"Hello my name is Mirajane most people call me Mira nice to meet you" she said to Goku.

"Hello then Mira I'm looking for the master so I can join the guild is he around?" Goku said.

"Sorry the master is not here right now he's at a guild meeting I think he will come back soon." Mira said.

"Oh ok I'll wait." Goku said.

Just then Droy came running into the guild yelling.

"GUYS TROUBLE SOME BANDITS KIDNAP LUCY WHEN SHE WENT ON HER JOB ALONE!" Droy yelled.

"What! How why?" Gray said in shock.

They got her when she went on that mission alone three days ago I just got word!" Droy said.

"LETS KICK THEIR BUTTS AND BRING LUCY BACK!" Natsu said running out of the guild hall going to where Lucy was.

"Wait up Natsu!" Goku said.

*Bandit Hideout*

There were about fifteen bandits at the their hideout talking.

"Ha we got this Fairy tail wizard she will sell well" One of the bandit said to the knocked out Lucy.

Soon they hired something from the trees yelled.

"FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST! **"** Natsu yelled hitting one of the bandits in the face knocking him out

"Ha" Goku said karate chopping two bandits on their necks also knocking them out.

"More Fairy tail wizards?" one of the other bandits said.

"Give Lucy back to us!" Natsu said Angry.

"Eat this Magic bullets!" One of the bandits said shooting bullets at Natsu.

"I've got this" goku said goinglighting speeds next to Natsu caching all the magic bullets.

"W... What is he a monster?" The bandits cried out.

"Time to finish this!" Goku said going in human speed karate chopping all twelve other bandits out (Just like Gohan did in Revival Of F).

"Wow that was so cool Goku" Natsu said

"Thanks Natsu lets take her back to the guild I'm sure your master is back there so I can join" Goku said

"Right!" Natsu said

 **Well that ends it here I'm trying to make my chapters longer now hope you like it See next time**


End file.
